


Downfall

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Downfall

She hated seeing him so helpless.

Spencer was anything but helpless, but what was anyone supposed to do when the assistant director of the FBI was threatening to dismantle your family - pick you off one by one. 

“Am I supposed to stand by? Let her drag Emily through the mud? Y/N, I don’t know what to do!” He was practically pulling his hair out as he paced the apartment. “I work for the FBI and I have no power to do anything!”

The tears started to flow freely. “I’ve changed since prison, Y/N…I can’t-”

“Spence, I know!” She exclaimed, cradling his face in her hands. How could he not change? Spencer was the same man he’d always been - kind, giving, intelligent, funny - but so much had changed and he wasn’t the type to sit around anymore and wait to deal with the aftermath of all the bad in the world. Now he wanted to be proactive. Take charge. But he didn’t know where to start.

That’s where Y/N came in.

“What if I used my considerable resources to dig up a little dirt on your new assistant director?” She asked coyly, feeling better when Spencer finally broke out into a smile. “If I find anything, I can approach her with it…tell her to back off.”

Spencer pulled her close and kissed her forehead. “Thank you. I just…I have to find a way to get her to back off.”

“I know. Keep doing your job and I’ll do mine.”

Linda Barnes seemed to be squeaky clean, but in all her years as a lawyer Y/N knew that deep down the only way to hide the stains was the scrub like there was no tomorrow, and someone like Linda Barnes would no doubt have scrubbed her record clean, bribed whoever she had to in order to obtain what she wanted - power. 

Over the next two weeks, she dug and she dug deeper and deeper until the dirt was firmly entrenched underneath her fingernails. That’s when she stumbled on it - well, not stumbled on, worked really hard for. 

When she was working for DC Metro, she had quite a number of high-profile cases swept under the rug. She wrote out the documents, said all the right things, and made friends with all the right people in order to keep her rich friends out of prison. She’d done a damn good job of trying to hide things. There was very little paper trail, but what there was…it was irrefutable. 

With the help of a hacker friend (so as to keep Garcia out of any further trouble), Y/N double and triple-checked her sources, ensuring that she would have Barnes on the ropes before approaching her.

But now she had her.

“Dr. Reid, you will be reassigned as a full-time professor for-”

“No, actually, he won’t,” Y/N said, emerging from the elevator. “None of them will be doing anything. Except possibly going out for a round of drinks on me after I expel your ass from the office.”

Barnes turned around, looking indignantly at Y/N as Spencer began to smile. 

“Excuse me, but who do you think you are?”

She knew who Y/N was. It wasn’t a secret. 

“I’m your downfall, unless you leave…now.”

She said nothing, leaving Y/N the time to approach, documents in hand. “Brandon Carmichael, DUI and manslaughter, somehow…swept under the rug.” Handing over the documents (which she’d made copies of), she presented Barnes with the paper trail. “Natalie Light, possession and sale of heroin. Daughter of Senator Michael Light. How convenient. Christopher Durant, son of Bradley Durant, the CEO of Symbiocorp, rape at a frat party. I have all the receipts right here, and there are more, I just figured I’d give everyone the short list because the rule of threes, you know? You did a damn good job at trying to hide them, but not quite good enough. Back off now or this all goes very, very public.”

“You’re blackmailing me?” She said, almost not believing the words coming out of her own mouth.

The faces of the BAU behind Barnes was enough to keep Y/N going. “Yes I am. Leave. Now. Do not threaten this team again or these receipts will be sent to every major newspaper and station in the area.”

Walking over to Spencer, she kissed him and rallied around the team she’d come to know and love - the ones that strove for justice and love each other fiercely. “Now.”

Like a beaten dog, she turned to leave. “Burn those.”

“Like hell. They’re my leverage.”

As soon as they elevator doors closed behind her, the team whooped and hollered like she’d never heard them before. Spencer picked Y/N up and spun her around, kissing her as the team cheered. “How did you get all that on her?”

“I told you I had it covered,” she laughed.


End file.
